When Nothing is What it Seems
by xjustxanotherxface
Summary: Troypay and Ryella...Its the summer after they graduate. Like the title says when nothing is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

When everything is not what it seems.

**What happens when no one has ever seen the real you?  
**_"Ryan nothings right in my life cant you see that?!"_

"Shar stop being such a drama queen!"

**What happens when you finally tell them everything you've been holding back  
**_"Sharpay you have to have everything your way don't you!"_

"No you guys don't understand. That wasn't the real me!"

**What happens when everyone realizes everything is not what it seems  
**_Troy walking out on Gabriella. Next scene him with Sharpay  
"I don't know why I'm here but something just feels right"_

Gabriella running in to Ryan.  
"Gabby what's wrong"  
"Ry just shut up and hold me!"

**Is everything changing in all our favorite east high students' life?  
Stay tuned and check out **_**When everything is not what it seem!**_

_**This is my first fan fic. It's a troypay ryella one. It starts out tho as a Toryella but changes. This is takes place during the summer after their graduations. Please don't be to harsh.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

_Our last summer together.  
_

The scene starts at a local beach where the east high gang are having a bonfire as the end of the year/graduation hurrah

Sharpay was trying to be happy. How could she not. She was there with all of her 'friends' and her brother Ryan. This would be the 'gangs' last summer together seeing as their all taking off their own separate ways come the fall. Sharpay has realized that there was so much she wishes she had told everyone. But tonight wasn't about her. It was about her it was about their last real fun summer all together.

Troy noticed Sharpay was lost in thought which was so not like her. So he left Gabriella (his girlfriend of three years) to see what was up with her.

"Hey Sharpay why ya looking so down?" he flashed a caring smile her way.

"Bolton. Your blocking my view." She looked at him.

"Come on Shar I know somethings up this isn't like you" Troy really started to look concerned.

"Listen basketball star tonight isn't about me. So my problem is not yours" she snapped at him. "So if you don't mind will you please remove your self"

Troy was hurt but decided to listen to her "Find Shar you now where to find me if you ever wanna talk."

As he walked away she smiled to her self. Troy had always been sweet to her. Ever sense they were younger. She almost wanted to run after him and talk to him. But she snapped back into 'ice queen' mode.

She walked over to her brother Ryan talking and drinking with his friends.

"Ry." Sharpay said coolly to her buzzing brother

"Shar" he replied back

"I'm walking down to the water. Care to join me?" She actually wanted to spend time with her brother she was surprised.

"Hmm Shar as good as that sounds _I'm _actually having a good time"

"Fine Ry I'll go alone" She took off her flats and walked to the water away from the party away from the alcohol away from everything.

She sat on the sand with her feet in the sand and started thinking to herself. _"God Sharpay why didn't you just tell Troy what was eating at me. He cared enough to ask. God I'm a fool. I messed things up a long time ago…ugh what am I thinking he's.."_

Just then her phone when off she looked down to see who it was. _"Hmm a text who would be texting me we're all here…"_

She read the text

**"Hey you seem lonely. Are you sure you don't want to talk…"**

She smiled to her self it was Troy.

**"I'm down by the water if you want to join me."**

She smiled and sent the message and waited…

_**Will Troy really come down and talk to her? And is Sharpay actually falling for Troy?  
Only time can tell. Keep on reading and reviewing I really need feed back.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_Do you remember when?_

Quick recap. Sharpay is waiting to see if troy shows up.

Sharpay sat watching the waves roll in and roll out. She felt so empty. She felt tears begin to gather in her eyes. The she heard a rock hit the water. She turned behind her to see Troy there smiling.

"You and the water Sharpay Evans I swear you're a fish" He smiled sitting next to her.

She coolly smiled over at him "Well I did spend every summer at Lava springs besides the pool."

He laughed. "Yeah and the girl who taught me to swim with out my basketball shaped floaties"

She laughed thinking about that day. They were seven and she actually pushed him in. When he didn't come back up and then dived in after him and saved him.

"If I recall you screamed like a girl." She laughed slightly "Then you asked me to give you mouth to mouth"

He laughed and slightly blush. "What can I say I wanted to lose my first kiss when I was seven"

She nudged him with her elbow "I remember I threatened to push you back in"

"Ya but you didn't. You wanted me then admit it"

Sharpay felt her face blush. That's what she has wanted off and on for the past 11 years. But she couldn't tell him that. But she didn't lie.

"Yeah but you never wanted me back…" she looked down realizing what she just said.

"Shar are you serious?" he paused.

Sharpay didn't answer she just looked down.

"Shar come on. Did you really want me?!"

She snapped "Yes Troy Bolton I wanted you. For 11 years. But you were always with some one else. Then Gabriella came along. I knew you loved her. So I stayed the 'ice queen'."

He rested his hand on hers and moved her chin so her face was facing his. He looked into his eyes

"Shar I wanted you I really did. But you and I we're different…and you made it clear that you didn't want anything to do with me. But I care Shar I really do. But my heart belongs to Gabs…."

Sharpay felt like she had been slapped in the face.

"Troy Bolton how could you. You confess you care then tell me 'Gabs" has you heart. Thanks…FOR NOTHING!" The tears ran down her face she got up and walked into the water so she was knee deep in it. Troy ran in after her

"Sharpay please don't do this. Not here not now. Please talk to me" He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Troy don't…please…" She looked into his eyes

"I'll prove you I care." He leaned in and softly kissed her lips. She responded by placing her hand on his chest. She pulled away for a moment.

"Troy we can't…not here Gabby and everyone…" She looked at him

Troy looked at the beach "Gabs left with Taylor, Chad and Zeke. I think Ryan passed out…so they took him home too. Its just you me and the water"

Sharpay knew this wasn't right. But how can you fight your heart and your hormones.

"Just…don't make me regret this Bolton."

"Oh believe me I wont Evans" They both smirked and Troy pulled her in close to him and whispered. "Our little secret."

She nodded and held on to him so they were as close as they could be. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and kissed her lightly. Sharpay reacted by kissing him a little more passionately. He walked then back a little ways so the water brushed their ankles and sat down pulling Sharpay down to the sand with her.

"Troy I don't know…this doesn't seem…"

Troy cut her off.

"Right I know. But it feels good and you know it."

She smiled and nodded. She felt so naughty but she liked it. She liked…no LOVED Troy.

They began to make out laying in the sand water slowly washing over their lower legs. Troy slid his hand up her shirt she smiled into the kiss allowing him to. She inter winded her legs with his and allowed him to search her body. All of a sudden Car light appeared on the beach.

"Shit!!!" Sharpay explained. "I thought you said they left!"

"I thought they did. I'm sorry Shar. I'll head up and text you ok?" He kissed her with passion and got up.

"Troy you have lipstick on your face!" She giggled.

He wiped it off and ran back up to the party. Sharpay sat their happy yet scared.

_**What will happen next? Wanna know stay tuned. Please review please be nice.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3  
**_Let's Play Pretend_

Recap: Sharpay and Troy had a steamy hook up down at the beach till it was so rudely interrupted by the friends that were gone.

It had been two weeks sense Troy and Sharpay's little scene at the beach and she hadn't heard from Troy or seen him sense then. She figured that would be how it went down. Even though she was the "Ice Queen" she had wished he would text or something. Just then Sharpay snapped out of her day dream when her brother Ryan walked in her room.

"Hey Shar!" he sat on her bed and looked at her "You know what today is?"

Sharpay looked at her calander then back at her brother seeing that she had nothing penciled in for today

"For once Ry no I don't." She smiled sweetly at him. Even if she was the "Ice Queen" she still loved her brother.

"Its Ry's day to surprise Shar and spoil her the entire day!"

She raised her eye brow "Whats the catch?"

Ryan smiled sweetly "Nothing ever sense the night at the beach you haven't really been your self"

Sharpay thought to her self "_Oh if you only knew_"

He continued "So I decided we would go to the mall and shop till we drop. I will be your personal bag boy and such"

"Aren't you always?" She giggled. "Just kidding thanks Ryan. Lets go!"

He smiled and headed out of her room and downstairs to the car with Sharpay trailing not far behind him.

The car ride over they didn't say much Ryan was concentrating on the road and Sharpay was looking at her side kick hoping for a text or something. Just then her screen lit up. The message was from Troy.

"**Hey Shar, sorry its been so long, gabs has me going everywhere…**"

Sharpay frowned and sent one back

"**Well she is ****your**** girlfriend after all**"

No response go figure. Just then they got to the mall.

"Ok Shar where first?" Ryan asked sweetly.

"Hm…. Couch…I need a new bag. Then to Abercrombie and then American Eagle" She slid on her shades and smiled coolly.

"Sounds like a plan" Ryan followed Sharpay into the mall

_**An hour and a half later….**_  
"Geesh Shar I forgot how long it takes to pick out like three things for you" Ryan said jokingly.

"What can I say I know what I want and what I like" She smiled "Im hungry could we head to the food court?"

"Yeah sure."

The two walked to the food court full of people and found a nice quite table in the corner. Ryan sat down the bags.

"Alright I'm going to run to the bathroom then I'll get your usual."

"Thanks Ry-Ry I'll be right here"

Ryan went off and Sharpay sat at the table by her self and then her phone went off. It was another text from Troy.

"**I see a pretty lady all by her self…**"

She looked around a little freaked out that he could see her and she had no idea where he was.

"**Ok Bolton not funny where are you?!**"

She waited still looking around. She couldn't see him any where.

"**Meet me in 5 mins…right out side the bathroom ok? Scratch the ok you will be there ******"

_**Will Sharpay meet Troy? Will Ryan and Gabs find out? Stay tuned!!!**_


End file.
